


Late Night Visit

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Blood, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Loki surprises you in the middle of the night.





	Late Night Visit

You woke up at three in the morning to go to the bathroom. When you shuffled down the hall back to your room, you nearly screamed.

Sitting on your couch casually reading a book was none other than Loki. Why he was at your apartment at three a.m., you had no idea. How he’d even gotten in was another thing entirely.

“At least give me a heads up, dude, I could’ve taken your head off,” you chided. Your voice was raspy with sleep.

Loki smirked. “Now that would be a sight.”

“How did you even get– _Loki, is that blood?_ ”

He touched his neck and looked at his now-red fingers. "I suppose it is.“

And then he just went back to reading. As if having a bleeding neck was the most normal thing in the world.

The sound that came out of your throat could only be described as if a squawk and a scoff had a child.

It took you a good few minutes of arguing with Loki ("I’m a god, Y/N, I can heal myself.” “Then do it.” “I will later.” “You’re bleeding!” “It’s only a scratch.”), but you finally convinced him to let you patch him up. Only there was one small problem.

“Hold still,” you hissed for at least the third time.

“It stings,” he muttered.

You shot him a look. “It’s disinfectant on an open wound, of course it stings. Besides,” you added, “if you would just stay still I’d get done sooner.”

Loki flinched again. You sighed. "I will sit on you.“

"Is that a challenge, darling?”

Despite your best efforts, you could feel the corners of your lips turn up slightly. To save face, you pressed just a little harder than necessary around the scratch.

After Loki flinched three more times, you made good on your word. Armed with a disinfectant-soaked cotton swab, you sat on Loki’s lap and gripped his shoulder to hold him still. Startled, he grabbed your hips to steady you. Your pajama shirt had ridden up, and the feeling of his cool fingers against your skin made goose bumps rise.

Loki didn’t flinch again. Instead he watched you as you cleaned up the scratch. The corners of your mouth were turned down, partly from concentration and partly from frustration.

“You’re staring,” you murmured.

“It’s hard not to stare at someone as beautiful as yourself,” he replied.

You smiled, feeling heat creep up your neck. You leaned back suddenly, and Loki tightened his grip on you as his eyes widened. “Y/N, you’re going to fall.”

“If I do I’m taking you with me,” you replied, straightening with a bandage in hand that took you all of thirty seconds to stick on. "And if you’d just held still like I told you I would’ve been done much sooner.“

"But then I wouldn’t be able to enjoy the position we’re in.”

You ducked your head to hide your smile and went to get up, but Loki didn’t let go.

“Are you gonna let me go?” You asked.

“No,” he replied.

“I need to put the kit away,” you insisted.

Loki smirked and snapped his fingers. You looked over your shoulder and saw that the first aid kit had disappeared.

Suddenly he stood, making you squeal and grip his shoulders for dear life. "Loki! A little warning would be nice!“

He chuckled and held on to your thighs. He carried you to the bedroom and set you down gently on the bed. As soon as he joined you, you curled up against his side, pulling the blankets over you both. Loki wrapped his arms around you and began combing his fingers through your hair.

"Good night, Loki,” you whispered.

“Good night, darling.”


End file.
